


Old Friends

by LaughingFreak



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Gen, I just wanted to have Whitebeard and Tsunade know each other, Male-Female Friendship, set before Tsunade goes back to Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Marco was not expecting to have two women coming to visit Whitebeard.





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea of Whitebeard and Tsunade meeting or already knowing each other. The idea just kind of stuck and wouldn't go away, so I wrote a little somethin' somethin'.

The Moby Dick had just left the island a few days prior when one of Whitebeard’s flagships came setting upon them. It was the ship Jozu had sailed off in a few weeks ago on a mission; they weren’t expected back for another week or so. That knowledge alone made Marco’s hair stand at attention. Marco itched to know what happened, for Jozu to report back in to him.

Today wasn’t a good day already with how Pops’ health was doing. The captain was bedridden and on oxygen; any added stress would just add to his time of bed rest, something that the crew had trouble getting Pops to follow directions for in the first place. Not that any of the rest of the crew were ones to talk considering they were just as bad, some of them if not worse.

One of the crew members came running up, frantic and out of breath. “Marco, we got a call saying that everything is fine, but to be expecting a guest.”

Marco narrowed his eyes. “Who’s the guest?” he asked.

“He didn’t say who, only that it was an old friend of Pops’” he said.

That didn’t make Marco feel any better actually. He’ll have to keep a close eye on them while they’re on board. Pops could still take them down, but best to deal with it himself so the captain didn’t overexert himself. “Let Pops know.”

“Already done, sir. He’s bringing out the sake as we speak, probably.”

The vice-captain snorted at that. The other man ran off back to his station and Marco stood there waiting for the other ship to sidle up close enough to the Moby Dick to let off Jozu and the guest.

As the other ship drew near and perpendicular to the Moby Dick Marco’s body tensed, ready for anything that might come their way.

What he didn’t expect was for Jozu to be escorting two guests instead of one, yet alone both being women. Not that it was unusual for women to come on board to the ship, but usually they were for a good time and with the other crew members. Pops didn’t get a lot of guests like that, not for a very long time at least.

One of the women were older with blonde hair pulled loosely back by two hair ties, wearing an interesting set of clothes. The other female was younger with darker hair that was kept above the shoulders. Her clothing was similar in a way to her companion’s, both in a style closer to Wano’s own than not.

Between their feet was a pig wearing a beaded necklace and red vest. That one was…not as weird as he thought it would be considering the Grand Line and what one would see here.

The women stopped in front of the commander, the blonde with a hand on her hip and the other woman a step behind her. As Marco stood in front of her he felt the need to straighten his back, but when she narrowed her eyes at him he felt like a little kid about to get reprimanded by a mother.

“Where’s the stubborn old man?” the blonde woman asked. Her voice was authoritative and had crew members that were on deck stiffening and glaring, with the exception of some of the older members of the crew.

Marco frowned. Jozu approached Marco and put a hand on the first commander’s shoulder and said, “Relax, Pops has known her since she was a young woman. It’s fine.”

The blonde woman crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the large man. “Are you calling me old, Jozu?”

Jozu gave a little smirk and walked away, making his way to the kitchen. The huff that the woman let out was quick before she turned her attention back to Marco. “Lead the way, I don’t have all day” she ordered.

“Lady Tsunade,” groaned the dark haired woman. She turned to look up at Marco and gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m so sorry.”

Marco just sighed and turned his back to the women. “Pops is on bed rest right now. Follow me.”

As he led them to the captain’s chambers Marco missed the scowl that made its way onto the woman known as Tsunade’s face. The new and younger crew members watched the three of them make their way to the captain’s cabin, wary and curious about their visitors.

Just as they were down the hall Marco was shoved out of the way and stomped to the door and slammed it open. A yell of ‘Lady Tsunade’ was heard. Lying on the bed with a bottle of sake in hand is Whitebeard, his oxygen attached to his nose.

The captain smiled at her and said, “Tsunade, my girl, come have a drink with me! It’s been a while!”

A vein popped on her forehead. The woman walked up to the man and took the sake from his hands, tossing it over her shoulders. Marco dodged it and so did the younger woman that was next to him with a yelp. “What the hell have you been doing to yourself?” Tsunade growled, hands on her hips.

“You’re one to talk, my girl. How far into debt are you from your gambling?” teased the captain.

She huffed and glared. “You pirates are all so careless.” Yet she walked to his bedside and started taking his vitals.

Whitebeard smiled, eyes twinkling with affection, and said, “And yet you still decide to look after my health when you see me.”

Tsunade pulls at the white moustache with a hard yank, earning a pained grunt, before going to check his oxygen. “It’ll be the last time.”

The old Yonko frowned. “Last time?”

The medic sighed and sat on the side of the bed. “I’m going back home.”

It wasn’t something that she had planned on doing. If Tsunade had her way she wouldn’t go back at all, but…some things change. As people say, ‘never say never’. How right they are. That kid brought about the hope she lost. Things were changing and she needed to be there when it happens, if only to help bring about that kid’s dream.

Hope was not lost yet.

“You’re not wearing your necklace,” he pointed out. He smiled at her. “You found your way again.”

She huffed and leaned back against his side, but a small smile crept on her lips anyways. “A little brat can be pretty persuasive apparently.”

“Grahahaha! That they can be, my girl!” He pat her head and laughed again when she made a face. “I know you can’t tell me much, but give ‘em hell.”

Tsunade laughed. “They’ll wish they never asked me to come back.”

“That’s my girl!” he laughed.

From the door, Marco watched, finally relaxed, and thought the sight was odd, but went with it. the Yonko has been around for a long time and him knowing many different people really wasn’t unfounded. He’ll just have to keep better track of people that his captain would know so he didn’t get any more surprises.

Though, the healing that Whitebeard received was a nice surprise and one he’ll take more often if he could.

Marco turned to the woman next to him and directed her to the upper deck to give his captain some privacy. She stayed put for a moment, hesitating, before she reluctantly followed after the first commander.

Once on deck the woman spoke up. “My name is Shizune,” she said. When he turned to look at her she pinked and added, “I forgot to introduce myself earlier, it was very rude of me.”

Marco waved her apology off and said, “Don’t worry about it. I’m Marco, first commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.” He looked around in thought then said, “It might be a while, you want anything to eat or drink?”

“Food would be great,” she said with a relieved smile.

Might as well entertain this woman while the other was with his captain. It would be rude to just leave her hanging by herself.


End file.
